Dragon Heat
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Lance invites Lyra as his special guest to Clair's dragon masters dinner, but he gets more than he bargained for. Sexual content. Short multi-chaptered story.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Dragon Heat

**Summary**

Lance invites Lyra as his special guest to Clair's dragon masters dinner, but he gets more than he bargained for.

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to Ninja Misao for your assistance in helping me string together my plot

.

**Chapter One: Teasing**

All notable dragon tamers were sitting at the dinner table, each trainer looking at their food with cautious eyes. It was Clair's idea to invite them over, and she offered to cook for everyone as well. Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly an ideal cook, but she did try. The steak was still slightly red, and the naan bread looked burnt. Still, Lance had to give her credit for trying. He didn't want to appear to be rude so he carefully started eating the nann bread, and flashed his cousin a forced a smile.

"I have the strongest dragon team," Drake said, placing his white cap aside.

Iris shook her head. "No way, my team is so much better."

"You have a Lapras on your team. That's not a dragon," Drake pointed out.

"And Lance once had a Charizard and Aerodactyl on his team and we both know they're not dragons," she countered, tossing a lock of curly hair over her shoulder.

All trivial talk to Lance; as far as he was concerned, he was the ultimate dragon master. Dragons were the best. The strongest. But as he recently learned, a team of the strongest types did not necessarily guarantee a win. Lyra taught him that. She was trading conversation with Iris now from across the table.

"I'm going to win the tournament," Drake said. "I'm the most experienced trainer here."

"No, I am," Drayden, Iris' grandfather said, giving the other man a glare.

So much for a non-competitive dinner. The newest dragon trainer, Drasna, shook her head. "Men."

Lance wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. His attention was elsewhere. Namely on Lyra. The girl was a few years younger than him; she had recently turn eighteen, and he was now twenty four. Not too much of a big gap to raise eyebrows at least. There was a smile on Iris' face, a slightly mischievous one, and Lyra looked sheepish. Both of them glanced in his direction briefly, before the two trainers broke down into giggles again.

Were they laughing at him? He didn't like being mocked. He was half-tempted to join in the conversation himself, but Clair got there first. "What's so funny?" she said, leaning over to listen in their discussion.

Iris leaned forward and whispered something into Clair's ear. The smile on Clair's face could only mean trouble. Now he _really _wanted to know what the females were discussing. He cursed himself for sitting on the far end of the table with the other two males. From this position, he couldn't hear a single word. Clair was now whispering into Lyra's ear. It must've been something naughty because a tinge of red had appeared on Lyra's cheeks. Trust Clair to come up with something dirty.

"Oh, I can't do that, Clair!" Lyra exclaimed, loud enough for him to hear.

"It'll be funny though," Clair insisted, "There aren't many females who can get _that _sort of reaction from him." Again, the girls looked in his direction. Lance had a growing suspicion Clair's plan had something to do with him. And there wasn't a darn thing he could do about it either. If it had been anyone else but his cousin, he would've used his Dragonite to hyper beam them elsewhere, but not Clair.

She got away with a lot being the younger cousin. When they were younger, Lance liked to play pranks, such as putting creepy bugs in her bed at night and such. Naturally, that didn't go down to well with their grandfather, but when Clair did something naughty, she only got a mild lecture, while Lance usually had to sit in a corner for a few hours or wrestle dragons.

"So, he's a virgin, right?" Iris said.

What the hell?

Clair nodded. "Yeah. He didn't screw his way through to become champion. It took a lot of sacrifice. Glad I never decided to take that path."

Yup. They were definitely talking about him and his severe lack of action. A trainer had to sacrifice a lot to become Champion, and that included making and maintaining relationships. He spent many long hours training and improving his skills that he never had the time to acquaint himself with members of the opposite sex. Clair was pretty much his only source of female companionship, aside from the Elite Four.

Things went from plain awkward to embarrassing awkward when Clair gave Lyra a lollipop. Now, normally Lance didn't care if someone was eating a lollipop – for Arceus' sake, it _was _just a lollipop. But Lyra had a way of sucking on a lollipop that caught his attention. He suspected Clair had taught her a few tips because Lyra just didn't strike him as _that _type of a girl.

Drayden and Drake were still arguing about their dragons, and one of them asked Lance for his opinion. Lance just nodded; he was too busy staring at that damned lollipop, watching her tongue swirl around it. It was driving him crazy. Don't look, avert your gaze, he scolded himself, but he just couldn't do it.

"Lance?" Drayden said.

"Snap out of it, champ," Drake snapped.

Lance blinked. "What?" he said, almost in the same snappish manner Drake had used. Well, at least he wasn't looking at Lyra anymore and that damned lollipop. A Dragon Master and a champion he might be, but he was still human.

"Drake thinks he can defeat you in battle," Drayden said.

Lance snorted. "I've heard that one before."

"You're not the only one who can claim the title dragon master, Lance," Drake said. "You are sitting in a room with dragon masters, after all. Well, except for Lyra that is, but I hear she has a dragon of her own."

Yes, a baby female Dratini. She had been given the Dratini after passing the Dragon's Den test. The girl had potential to become quite a skilled dragon trainer, but she preferred to treat all types equally. He looked at her again briefly; she was still seductively licking that lollipop. His mind wasn't enjoying the view at all, but another certain part of him was. Various scenes of naughty things played in his head, and he knew they were only going to get become intense the longer he stayed in this room. He had to leave. Now.

"Where are you going?" Drake demanded.

"Out," he almost snarled.

He heard the girls laugh as he left the room. Unfortunately, the other dragon masters were staying the night so he couldn't stay at home. So he decided he'd head to the Dragon's Den to find some peace from all these distractions. Time to himself. Just what he needed to sort this all out.

.

And yet another Lance/Lyra story from me. I'm addicted to this pairing. Reviews are much appreciated, as always! Feel free to friend code me – friend code number is on my profile page. This is the first chapter in a short mulit-chaptered story.


End file.
